


To Redeem

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, You Decide Which Is Which, angel au, fallen angel AU, just a brief thought about fallen angel, no mention of names, very vague short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hell was a myth.





	To Redeem

He had seen him when he was five and dreamy. He had watched those little feet ran around the street, leaves flew like fireflies and the sky was a dull orange. He had caught him fallen from his bike, blood made its way through an open wound. He had cooed into his ear, waiting by his side for his parents to come. They never did, though, for they had long left years before. But the little kid had hoped and so did he. He lost a feather that day, for a wish that disappeared with the sunset.

He had accompanied him grow into a fifteen years old; an unstable, a rebel. A stubborn kid trying to make his way into humanity. A broken pieces that stated firmly as a whole. He had held him during those nights when the stars hid, he had embraced him during those moments when nightmares were daydreams. He lost another feather, to another faith gone with the wind.

He knew, had known it since a long time. Of how the man would fall, of how he would die. Not literally, at least, just a little more in the heart. He had talked to him, a one way conversation while the man was crying himself to sleep. He had waited until he woke up, he had counted the breaths. He had prayed for him. And he’d known, of course, that he’d lost a feather to the love that would never come back.

He wished him happiness on his thirty–fifth birthday, no candles, just a lot of paperworks. Years were fleeing free and days were fleeting upon his knee. He had walked beside him, hoping for a smile he’d seen only once the day he was born but instead, he lost a brief part of his wings to a realization that the end was so near.

He had witnessed that day, the day when the man sat up abruptly from his slumber, feverish and red. He had ride with him, inside the ambulance car, had placed his hands on top of the man’s forehead as the paramedics tried to beat him back to life. He had been told about when the man would be gone, when would life being pulled out of him like a thread. He had memorized the warning, committed in his mind like a tattoo. Still, he felt the burning fire hurt as the only thing remained of his true form turned into ashes.

“Who are you?” the man asked when they met again. This time, everything was white. This was the moment he’d be visible to him. This was the part of his _punishment_. This was his risk and there was nothing he could do about it.

“An angel,” he answered. He had his wings again, its feathers were a complete set, unnerving against the sorrow. “Your angel.”

“My angel?” the man took a step forward. His turn was next, his turn to be born again. Another chance, another life, another beginning, for him. “Are you going to look after me?”

The next second was a baby’s cry and the empty space before him.

“I’m going to look _at_ you,” he readied himself for another, steadied himself for one more. “I’m going to watch you die _again_ ,” he felt at ease as he began to fly; a freefall. “That’s my punishment for falling in love with you.”

The world spun on a loop as the sun rose. A trickling dew, a chirping bird. Feathers that turned ugly, hell that was a myth, Earth as his purgatory.

Another Day one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Destiel fic and thought a lot about angels, but mostly fallen angels. This idea came briefly inside my head and I decided to gave a slight fuck to write it down instead of ignoring it like I was supposed to do.


End file.
